


I wish I knew how to break this spell

by twinOrigins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Kinda, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaguely set in season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinOrigins/pseuds/twinOrigins
Summary: It was something he'd gotten used to, having Cas around. They'd come a long way from Cas calling him an abomination.





	I wish I knew how to break this spell

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Baby It's Cold Outside 
> 
> Okay so this is for the prompts snow & sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea but it ends a little abruptly and so it doesn't have any snuggling,,, or a fireplace :x it felt like I should end it where I did though so I'm still happy with what I got down for day three!! 
> 
> It's been a few years since I've watched spn so I hope this isn't way off

They were out looking for an artifact, one that unfortunately had led them to a pasture in the middle of nowhere. Sam was pretty sure they'd crossed into Nebraska at some point, but he couldn't remember. Fields all looked the same no matter what state they were in. They didn't even have corn to make the view slightly more interesting, just a thin blanket of snow on it all.

Cas was his passenger on this particular journey, Dean having been left behind at the bunker. He said he needed to lounge around a while longer after getting thrown into a wall repeatedly the day before. Dean blamed it on the demon, Sam blamed it on Dean getting old. Cas just wanted them to get along.

It was something he'd gotten used to, having Cas around. They'd come a long way from Cas calling him an abomination. Now, they'd spend time together even when not working on a case. He enjoyed the chance to hear more of Cas' view on the world. He saw it in ways Sam couldn't even imagine, and it was amazing to hear him describe it. The way he saw things with both child-like joy and age-old, inhuman wisdom was the most fascinating juxtaposition.

He didn't think talking to Cas would ever get old, even if they were just talking about something as ridiculous as which animals were cutest or how to cook.

"Sam, I believe we're close." Cas' voice brought him more fully into the present. He slowed the car down, squinting at the small piece of map they had, the edges burned and flaking into ash. He'd kind of been working on autopilot for a while. He'd never done well with monotony--a trait that was undoubtedly encouraged by his upbringing.

"Think we're close enough for you to sense where it is?"

He frowned. "Possibly. I need to get out and walk around."

Sam pulled over--he was only halfway off the road so he didn't get stuck in the ditch, no shoulders around here but no traffic to worry about either--and got out with Cas. He began walking straight into the middle of the field on the left side of the road, no word to Sam. He trotted after him.

"Cas? Buddy? Do you know where you're going or is this a shot in the dark?" Sam should've worn better shoes for this.

He kept walking silently for another hundred feet or so, and then stopped abruptly and turned to Sam. "It's here. We will need to dig."

Sam sighed. "Stay here, I'll go back and get a shovel." Digging into frozen ground would not be fun. Dean was going to be insufferably smug about this. Sam was going to force him to get his own food for a week. No more homemade burgers.

When he got back, Cas hadn't even moved an inch away from the spot as far as he could tell. He was moving in place, though, little stomps that confused Sam until he realized Cas was making the snow crunch under his feet.

He gave an amused smile. "Having fun?"

Cas looked up. "Hm? Oh. The snow. Yes, it makes a pleasant sound when you step on it. I enjoy it."

Sam shook his head a little, still smiling. "Whatever floats your boat, man."

He could tell his 'confused crinkle' was about to form on his forehead, so Sam derailed him from asking about the phrase. "I'll dig first, and then we take shifts. Sound okay?" Cas nodded. "Any idea how far down?"

"Sorry Sam, I can't seem to tell." He seemed very contrite.

That was another thing about Cas; he was always (okay, almost always) very genuine and didn't like lying to anyone. Even when a situation called for deception, it went against his nature and squashed a part of him in order to do it. Sam knew it wasn't an angel thing. Angels were bastards, didn't care who they hurt if they were human. Sometimes didn't seem to care about hurting fellow feathered friends, either. No, this was another Castiel-ism.

He didn't answer, just jammed the shovel into the ground.

Five shifts later and they'd made an impressive sized hole. Not over Sam's head yet, but getting there, and no sign of what they needed.

Sam heaved a sigh, resting a foot on the shovel and his head on the handle. He forgot how tiring this could be, they hadn't gone grave digging in what felt like a lifetime. Maybe it had been. They'd literally been to hell and back more than once, using regular ways to measure things didn't fit as well anymore.

Cas let out something akin to a shriek, which coming from him was the weirdest thing Sam had heard in a long time. His head shot up, worried something had happened to him. "Cas...?"

It was beginning to snow. It was beginning to snow, and _Castiel_  looked as excited as a person being handed a baby puppy for Christmas.

He had shed some of his layers since he'd begun digging. His tie was loosely knotted and hanging down, a few buttons undone. The soft white flakes were landing on his birds nest hair, a few on his cheeks and eyelashes as he looked up, with the biggest smile Sam had ever seen on his face.

Sam felt like his heart was being squeezed.

Cas met his eyes, the smile still lingering. "Why did you stop? Do you need me to take over?"

He shook himself as the snow got more insistent. "No, it's alright. We need to hurry before the snow ruins all the work we put into this." Readying himself, he hefted the shovel--and it knocked into something solid halfway into the ground underneath him.

"Cas--I think we got something!" He used the tip of the shovel to brush what dirt was left away, backing against the wall of the hole. "It's not too big, I'll hold it up and you can set it on the ground."

He bent over the edge, holding his hands out for the crate.

"Careful!" Sam got very close to having a concussion for Christmas, the crate slipping.

Sam pulled himself up onto level ground, and tried dusting himself off to no avail.

"C'mon, let's get this home." The slip of the tongue gave him pause, for a moment. Did he really consider the bunker 'home'? Sure, it was the longest time they'd stayed in one place since--he couldn't remember when. And having his brother and Cas under the same roof, _safe_...yeah, it was starting to feel a little like home. Whatever that meant for the three of them.

They each grabbed a side, making a stilted path to the car. When Sam slammed the trunk shut, everything they'd taken out back inside and accompanied by the crate, Cas put a hand on his shoulder for a split second. "There is...something I'd like to do before we leave."

"What is it?"

"You humans make _snow angels_? I want to make one."

Sam was sure he had the dopiest smile on his face, but he couldn't be bothered to give a rats ass. He slung an arm on Cas' shoulder. "I'll show you how."

  
Trudging into the bunker with melted snow soaking their clothes and dirt still streaked on them randomly was not their finest moment--nor their warmest--but Sam felt like this was one of his favorite days. It being a successful mission helped.

Sam pawned the crate off on Dean, telling him _don't you dare open it until we know it won't hex your face off, just store it someplace_  and then ushered Cas into the shower before getting into the other one himself.

Hot water was amazing after the day he'd had. He felt the tension seep out more and more with each rivulet of water that ran down his back. Getting out after 30 indulgent minutes, he scrubbed his hair and shook it out a little until it was no longer dripping.

"Cas?" He called, padding into the main room.

No answer.

He scooted into the kitchen, preparing two mugs for the microwave. Tea for him, hot chocolate for Cas.

He carried them carefully with him to Cas' door. The angel still wasn't quite sure what to do with his quarters, but he and Dean hadn't felt right not giving him a space to call his own. The walls were still bare, but he was slowly filling up the top of the dresser with little knick knacks from their local travels.

He kicked the door lightly with his foot, stepping back when Cas pulled it open. He held the mug of cocoa out with a small smile. "Come sit with me?"


End file.
